


Business Deal

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Moriarty and Sherlock are interrupted, it turns out to be the king of Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Deal

Jim tries to keep his cool when his fun with Sherlock is interrupted by the sound of his phone. He sighs.  
“Do you mind if I get that?”  
“Oh no, please; you’ve got the rest of your life.”  
“Hello?”  
“Is this James Moriarty?”  
“Yes of course it is.”  
“It’s Crowley; we’ve made business arrangements, but not personally.”   
Jim tried not to growl. He really didn’t want to deal with the king of Hell right now. Sherlock was much more important, and not to mention a lot more fun.  
“What do you want?”   
He looked to Sherlock, mouthing sorry. The detective in return mouthed it was fine.  
“Well, you know how you wanted the Winchester’s in your custody?” The demon paused, but continued when he was met with silence on the other line. “I may or may not have been able to kidnap them.”   
Not that he was really trying. Why should the king of Hell have to do some random man’s dirty work? Moriarty could feel a vein pop.  
“Say that again!”  
“It’s all because of Dean’s angel boyfriend. I had them in my clutches, but he interfered.”  
“Say that again-”   
Crowley interrupted Jim midsentence.  
“You try going up against an angel,” he said, exasperated. “And anyway, I’ve got another way to get them. This one is fool proof, trust me.”   
Crowley turned and smirked at Bobby.   
“I have the perfect means to make them come willingly. But I need you to be here.”  
“And know that if you are lying to me, I will find you, and I will ssssssssssssssssskin you.”   
Jim turned back to Sherlock.  
“Sorry; wrong day to die.”  
“Oh, did you get a better offer?”  
“You’ll be hearing from me Sherlock.”   
The consulting criminal returned his attention to the king.   
“So if you have what you say you have, I’ll make you rich-”  
“That’s not exactly what I want, but I think you know that.”  
Jim rolled his eyes.  
“If you don’t I’ll make you into shoes.” Without another word he hung up on Crowley.


End file.
